Simple everyday “problems” are often tolerated until some inventive person finds a “solution”. We would all still be opening our garage doors by hand if someone hadn't said “That's a problem. Let's put a motor on it!” The point here is that across the country many people have faced the task of moving heavy objects within their homes and offices. So long as they are strong enough and their back holds out, no problem. But as they age and their strength fades or their backs complain, this “non problem” becomes a very big problem indeed.
By way of example only and not by limitation, indoor and patio plants are often required to be moved for watering, sunning, or simple re-arrangement. The current state of the art is as set forth above. Lift it by hand and lug it to the new location. Over and over again. One partial solution is a “dolly”. Various forms of dollies are known but they all include a support platform, wheels and an attached handle. The device is industrial in form in that it is designed to be used to move an object to a desired location. First the object must be lifted onto the dolly. Then the object and the dolly are moved to the new location. At that point, the object is lifted again and removed and the dolly placed back in the garage for storage. Every time the plant, for example only, needs to be moved, the dolly must be retrieved, used and returned. The plant must be lifted and set down and lifted and set down, over and over and over again. The current art process is injury prone and time consuming and adds clutter where most people don't need it, their garages.
What is needed, and what is missing in the art, is a device that allows a user to easily move an object, such as a plant, from one location to another, time after time with only one lift of the plant required. Further, the device should be easy to maneuver and yet be capable of being held stationary. It should be unobtrusive and essentially invisible when not in use such that no industrial elements are visible. The handle must, therefore, be removable but easily attachable and provide positive control of the device when attached.
It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an improved movable support apparatus that is easy to use, securable during non use and inconspicuous and that includes a removably attachable handle that provides positive control of the support apparatus when attached but is easily removed when desired and where the means of connection and disconnection are simple, easy to use and unobtrusive.